A Fairytale Ending
by Haven Artemis Roth
Summary: The fairytale ending of a teen titan who never believed she could be happy until a certain green changeling came along.RAExBB


**A Fairytale Ending**

Once upon a time, there was a giant T-shaped tower in which lived the most famous heroes in the universe. And on the side of that tower, in the darkest and most forbidden room, lived a teenage girl. Her name was Raven. Though this misunderstood gothic teen seemed emotionless, she felt a lot more than she let on. No one even had any idea that her father was the most powerful evil in the universe until near the time for the apocalypse came. Even if her mother was human she knew she would most likely be forever cursed to never be able to express her emotions without causing destruction. Her life was very much like a fairytale but it would never have a fairytale ending. Now-a-days, she usually spent her time alone; locked in her room, reading, meditating, going to the bookstore or café, and trying to avoid her teammate Beast Boy and his jokes. 

Currently, Raven was engaged in her latest book. 

The doors swished open as the changing walked in happily and spotted the goth girl on the couch. He grinned and walked over to her. "Hey, Rae," BB sat down beside her, "Wanna hear a joke? Ok, why did the chicken run out of the kitchen?" 

She lowered her book and stared at him, her face dead panned, "Beast Boy, I'm reading a book right now so could you possibly find it in your empty head that I want peace and quiet?" Rae put her book back up. 

_Ouch_, the green boy thought. "Um, how about I make you a deal?" Beast Boy tried again, nervously. 

Again, Raven lowered her book, "How about you find someone else to bother?" 

"Robin and Star went to the mall and Cy went to some car shop thingy," he answered seriously. "Please Raven," the teenage boy begged. 

The dark titan stared at him. 

"Come on Raven," he changed into a kitten and gave her, 'the face.' 

Raven felt a feeling rise in her as she heard Happy in Nevermore saying how cute he looked. She sighed and closed her book, setting it on the table, "Fine." 

Beast Boy changed back, smiling, "Sweet! Hey, wanna, uh," he paused in thought. 

"Did you even have something planned?" She raised a brow at him. 

"Well, this is the first time you've ever said yes so I kinda stopped planning after the first year we met," the changeling laughed nervously. 

The dark girl rolled her eyes. 

"Hm, how about we just talk?" He grinned. 

"You couldn't think of anything, could you?" She sighed as she folded her arms over her chest. 

"Hehe," the green titan sweat dropped. "Well, I don't know a lot about you, even though we've lived in this tower for years." 

"Well, what do you want to know?" Rae questioned simply. 

"What do you do besides read and meditate?" BB asked curiously. 

She was tempted to smile at this. "That's a secret." 

"A secret?" His ears perked up a little in interest. "Aw, come on Rae," he begged, "I'm your friend. I swear I won't tell." 

There really was no major secret like a secret identity or anything but she wasn't going to give out personal information. "Beast Boy, I'm a girl." 

"Uh, that's not a secret." 

"No Beast Boy, that wasn't the secret." She rolled her eyes. "I'm a girl." 

He frowned, confused, "Um, yeah, so?" 

She was having a hard time holding back her laughter. "What do girls generally do?" She bit her lip. 

BB started counting off things by his fingers, "Uh, Raven, I don't think you'd put on make up, make out with guys, go on dates, or spend time gossiping or shopping for fun." Beast Boy stared at her as her hand covered her mouth and he thought he saw laughter hidden in her eyes for a split second. 

The gothic girl coughed, "You're right I don't but you didn't mention everything." 

"What did I miss?" He frowned, tilting his head a bit. 

Raven rolled her eyes as Starfire and Robin walked in. 

"Hello friends!" Star smiled. "We are back from the mall of shopping!" 

Rae stood up, "Welcome back." She went to her room. 

"What's with Raven?" Rob asked, staring suspiciously at the green titan. 

"Dude, it wasn't me," he said desperately. "All I did was ask what she did besides read and mediate and then she said it was a secret so I begged and hoped she would tell me. Then she said she was a girl and I was confused and she asked what do girls generally do but I said she didn't do that stuff so then she's like 'you didn't mention everything' and I asked what I missed and that's when you guys walked in." The green teen said all at once. 

Neither Robin or Starfire understood everything he said. 

"Um, ok." The Boy Wonder said and walked out of the room. 

"Star!" BB ran to her before she followed their leader. "I need you to help me." 

"Of course friend Beast Boy." She turned to him. "With what do you require my assistance for?" 

"Raven," he started, "you do your girl talk with her right?" 

She smiled, "That is correct." 

"What does she talk about?" 

"Um," the orange girl suddenly looked nervous. "I am afraid I am not able to tell you such personal things without friend Raven's permission." 

"Please Starfire?" The changeling begged. 

**Raven's Room **

Raven grabbed the remote from underneath her pillow and pushed the black button, causing her wall to open up and reveal a TV and the newest game station that was more advanced **(It plays DVDs)**, than the one in the main room, along with games that had yet to be released. She was happy that Robin had allowed her to make the room soundproof and install a doorbell so no one would know of her secret hobbies. Then she pressed the green button to turn on the game station and used her powers to put in _**Mega Monkeys 7: Curse of the Evil Bunnies**_. Rae grabbed the blue controller and sat on the edge of her bed, "Time to kick some bunny butt." Every since Mumbo had changed her into a bunny that one time she had a newfound dislike for them. 

Ding-Dong 

She pressed the green and black button and walked to the door and opened it. 

BB smiled, "Raven, whatcha doin'?" 

She kept a straight face, "Meditating." 

"Wanna play the game station with me?" He asked hopefully. 

"No," she said plainly. Raven had no problem playing but her reputation would be ruined if she just gave in. 

"Oh," BB started sadly but then perked up again. "How about a movie?" 

She sighed, "What are you really up to Beast Boy?" 

"I just wanna get to know you better." 

"Why now? You never asked to before?" The dark titan raised a brow. 

The green boy shrugged, "I never told you but I've always wanted to know you better." 

"And that's why you sneak into my room?" 

"Hey, it's been two years since I've done that!" He argued. "And besides, I only went in to find out more about you." Beast Boy stared at her, "So, what _did_ I miss about girls?" 

"Girls are good at keeping secrets," she shut the door and felt a giggle in her throat before the doorbell rang again. Raven took a deep breath and coughed before opening the door, "What Beast Boy?" 

"That was it? What about whatever you tell Star when you two have the girl talk?" BB was shocked to see something other than a blank face. 

She looked nervous, "Uh…nothing important." 

"Gee Rae, this is the first time I've seen you so nervous." His face looked worried and even a little scared. 

"I'm not nervous!" The dark titan shouted. _Damn those evil bunnies! My brain is rotting!_ "I really need to meditate Beast Boy. Can we talk about this later?" 

"Sure," he smiled. 

As she closed the door she muttered, "Damn those evil bunnies are going to get it now." 

The changeling's ears twitched as he heard what she said and was now officially freaked out. _Maybe I should just see if she's alright. I mean she is acting a little weird._ He changed into a fly and slipped under the door and into the room. 

Raven screamed, "MY BRAIN IS ROTTING!" She sighed and calmed down. "I better not play until later or my brain will really rot. Gar!" 

The green fly flinched. _What the hell is up with her?_

A black lab puppy came out from under the bed and pounced on her, licking her face. 

The gothic girl pushed him off and sat up on the bed, "Hey Gar, want to play fetch?" 

Gar barked. 

_She named her puppy after me? Wait, how long has she had him? _The green fly flew in for a closer look. 

"Ok, but remember you have to hid if the doorbell or alarm goes off," she said kindly and petted him on the head and rubbed his ears. Out of her cloak she pulled out a blue ball and threw it across the room. 

The puppy barked and chased after it. 

Rae went to her closet and took out a can of puppy chow with chunks of meat. She used her powers to bring out his green bowl that had Gar written on it in bold black letters. 

Gar came running at the sound of the can opening but sat down and waited, his tail wagging as she poured it into the bowl and put it down. 

"Go ahead," she told him and he rushed over to the bowl. Raven walked over to her bed again and took the remote and placed it under her pillow. 

_A remote? What's it for? _The green fly thought curiously. _What else is she keeping from us?_

Ding-Dong 

The dark girl walked over to the door and opened it. 

"Hello friend Raven, are you busy? I wish to have the girl talk." The tall girl smiled. 

"No, come in." She stepped out of the way. "You can come out Gar." 

The puppy ran out to greet Starfire. 

Star giggled and laughed, "Hello friend Gar." She scratched behind his ears. 

_Star knows about Raven's puppy? _BB was a little upset because Raven never told him. 

"So what do you want to talk about or do you want to play game station?" She asked plainly. 

_Hold it! Did she just ask Starfire if she wanted to play game station?_

"Maybe after friend Raven. I wish to discuss about friend Beast Boy." Starfire said. 

This immediately got Raven's attention, "What did he do?" 

_Why does she care what I do? Is this an every time girl talk report or something?_

"He asked what you talked about in our girl talks and wishes to know more about you." 

"Hm," the dark titan seemed deep in thought. "So what do you think I should do?" 

Star smiled and both BB and Rae knew this couldn't be good. "Tell him you are madly in love with him!" 

Rae fell over, anime style. "Starfire, I am not madly in love with him. Nor am I going to go up to him and tell him that." 

_What the? Why does Star think Rae loves me? Unless she……That's not freakin' possible! Raven loves me?_

"But you talk about him all the time and wish to know what he does when you are not around." Star felt confused but then came to the conclusion her friend was simply in denial. 

"I'm just worried he's going to do something stupid but that doesn't mean I love him. It would be like if I told you to go up to Cyborg and say you are madly in love with him." She tried to explain. 

"I am sorry friend Raven but you are as friend Cyborg says, 'obsessed' with friend Beast Boy and are simply in the denial." 

Raven frowned, "I am not obsessed. Just because I name the puppy Gar doesn't mean I'm obsessed." 

A light bulb appeared above the Tameran's head. "Let us play game station." 

The dark girl was suspicious but simply took the remote and pressed the black and green buttons and grabbed the blue and pink controllers. 

Star happily took the pink one as Raven put in a racing game because she knew the orange girl was still confused about Mega Monkeys 7. 

The green fly flew out of the room and into the hallway. He changed back and his mouth fell to the floor. His brain was still processing everything. _Raven Game station _His mind made a mental red line through it. 

"Hey BB, waz up?" Cy asked the boy but when he didn't answer he waved his hand in his face. "Hello." 

Nothing. 

"What happened to him?" The tin man looked around and saw Raven's door and chuckled, "Man, she must've done something bad to make you like this but knowing you, you probably deserved it." He picked the changeling up and took him to the main room, where he tried everything to make him laugh so he'd snap out of it. But nothing worked. 

The doors swished open and Robin walked in, "Hey Cyborg." He noticed BB, "What's wrong with him?" 

"I don't know man. I just found him in front of Rae's door like this and I can't snap him out of it." Cy answered. 

"Hm, well Starfire's with Raven so I don't think it was her." The Boy Wonder said. 

**Half an Hour Later **

"That's it, I give up," both titans threw their hands up in defeat, "RAVEN!" 

Raven, who was just in the hallway helping Star look for Silky, came running into the main room, "What is it?" She asked, annoyed. 

"Can you help Beast Boy?" Robin asked. "We've tried everything to snap him out of it." 

"What happened?" Rae asked, examining the green teen. 

"I told you she didn't do it," Rob whispered to Cy. 

"Why did you think it was me?" The dark girl asked. 

"Well I found him in front of your room," the tin man answered. 

"Oh shit," she cursed. _He must've snuck into my room instead of leaving._ "Beast Boy," Raven said, worried, to his face. "I need you to snap out of it. I know you were in my room again and I want you to know…what Starfire said….it was true." She stared at the ground. "I lied." She bit her lip as she looked up and saw him smiling. 

"Really Rae?" The changeling didn't notice Cy and Rob. 

Raven nodded, "I really do." She blushed. 

"I love ya too Rae." 

Raven smiled slightly, "If you two make any jokes I am going to cause you so much pain you're going to wish you were never born." She said to the two boys behind them. 

BB laughed nervously, "Hi guys. Didn't see ya there." 

Robin sweat dropped at the dark girl's threat, "We'll just be leaving." 

Cyborg and the Boy Blunder ran out of the room. 

"So you play video games?" Beast Boy smiled. 

Rae blushed, embarrassed, "Well, you play them so often I figured they couldn't be too bad." 

The green teen grinned and pressed his lips against hers. 

She returned the kiss with more passion but then she backed away and she smiled, "I love you Gar." 

"I love you too Rae," the changeling smiled. 

And so the dark girl finally got her fairytale ending. 

**If you recognize this, it's because I've already posted it, just on my other account but I've decided to delete that one and put all my stories on here. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans**


End file.
